Lily dice (O piensa)
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Diario: Potter sigue intentándolo de una forma diferente cada día, Black sufre subidones de azúcar repentinos, Remus lucha contra su apego al chocolate mientras finge ser un buen chico y Peter juega al fútbol porque el Quidditch no es lo suyo. No sé si podré sobrevivir a esto. Suerte que os tengo a Alice y a ti conmigo.
1. Chapter 1

**************************************Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Lily Evans, James Potter o cualquier otro personaje cuyo nombre hayáis oído antes. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene.**

* * *

**10 de julio, miércoles**

El tema de Vernon Dursley es polémico en casa. No sólo polémico, en realidad; espinoso, más bien. Vernon (o Vaca andante, como me referiré a él de ahora en adelante) es el novio de mi hermana. Durante este último curso, Tuney se ha mudado a Londres con la tía Marie y ha estado haciendo un curso de mecanografía en una escuela expresamente de "informática". Y no me malinterpretes, me alegro mucho por ella, porque sabe lo que quiere hacer y el jefe de Papá la ha contratado como ayudante y aprendiz de secretaria, por lo que consigue pagarse casi todo el curso sin ser un peso para Papá y Mamá. Además, como ella no ha pasado estos últimos años perdida por los páramos de Escocia, ha podido seguir con sus clases de francés y puede chapurrear en alemán. Yo ya no sé ni pedir una baguette.

Pero ese no es el problema. Yo decía que Vernon (perdón, Vaca) ha separado la casa en dos grupos con dos opiniones tan diferentes que podrían crear la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Petunia quiere casarse con él; yo lo que quiero es convertirlo en un jarrón de estilo rococó y regalárselo a la prima de nuestra difunta tía Sophia, que en paz descanse, la señora Becker. Por cierto, la señora Becker es conocida por llevar unas gafas bien redondas que hacen que sus ojos se vean tres veces más grandes de lo que son en realidad y provocan que vaya tropezando con todo lo que encuentra. Y eso incluye jarrones.

Tal vez debería convertirlo en una babosa, Tuney las odia… Es más, odia cualquier tipo de animal.

**Miércoles 10 de julio, más tarde**

He pensado que convertirlo en una babosa no sería una buena idea, ya que como sería muy pequeño, alguien lo aplastaría (¡qué pena!) y me tocaría a mí limpiar las vísceras del suelo.

Papá dice que si no me meto en el coche en dos minutos me dejan aquí y se van a la costa sin mí. Supongo que esto significa que me tengo que ir. Hasta luego, cuando sea.

**Miércoles 10 de julio, todavía más tarde**

Me ha venido un sueñecito nomás entrar en el coche, que he decidido que voy a echarme una siestecita y ya escribiré luego. Por lo menos así no voy a tener que escuchar a Tuney quejarse por todo.

Por cierto, me llamo Lily. Lily Evans.

**Miércoles 10 de julio, mucho más tarde, cuando ya casi es de noche**

Parece un poco ridículo que sólo se me ocurriera presentarme en la tercera entrada que hago en este diario, pero tampoco es tan raro en mí. Es más, cuando iba a primero me pasé una semana sin saberme el nombre de la chica con la que iba a todas partes. Al final tuve que decirle algo así como:

—Oye, ¿sabes que hace una semana que nos conocemos y no tengo ni idea de cómo te llamas?

Por cierto, se llama Alice y es mi mejor amiga. Alice Prewett. Alice es un año más mayor que el resto, pero está en nuestro curso porque nació el 31 de octubre (sí, Halloween, no bromeo) y para empezar Hogwarts hay que tener once años el primer día de septiembre. Alice, obviamente, no los tenía. No me imagino tener que esperar doce meses más que el resto para conocer la escuela. Para los nacidos de muggle como yo no debe ser nada, después de todo jamás han oído hablar del mundo mágico (bueno, yo sí, pero eso es relativo a una época de mi vida que no viene al caso y que la mayoría del tiempo prefiero ignorar); pero Alice, pobrecilla, es hija de magos y estuvo muchos años deseando subir al tren que la llevaría al castillo.

Alice se unirá a nosotros en agosto para disfrutar de la playa y los mercados veraniegos durante unas cuantas semanas antes de volver a quedar encerradas en el norte. En Escocia llueve mucho y hace por lo menos un año que no ve el mar.

El plan original de Papá era ir a Sicilia durante todo el verano; es decir, coger un avión el día después de que yo regresara del colegio y quedarnos en esa preciosa isla hasta mediados de agosto, pero no fue posible. Mamá dijo que no porque el año pasado ya fuimos y no quería repetir planes. Yo propuse visitar Egipto, siempre he querido ir, pero el calor no le hubiese hecho ningún bien a Petunia, que es muy delicada. Además, los hombres se irritan con el calor y Vernon también se unirá a nosotros en unos días. Qué bien… El caso es que no quiero a una Vaca irritada viviendo con nosotros. Y a Egipto puedo ir por mi luna de miel. No es que vaya a casarme por el momento, en mi vida no hay nadie.

Uuhh, tengo que irme… Papá ha encendido la radio y está sonando una canción muy buena.

**Miércoles 10 de julio, cuando ya es de noche de verdad**

La casa es preciosa. Tiene tres cuartos: uno de matrimonio y los otros dos individuales. Sin embargo, uno de ellos, el mío, tiene una cama doble que puede abrirse tirando de la de abajo. Alice ocupará esa cama cuando pase aquí sus dos primeros días porque Petunia y Vernon aun estarán aquí. Cuando Vernon esté aquí dormirá con Petunia. No creo que Alice quiera dormir en la misma cama en la que esos dos habrán hecho vete-a-saber-tú-qué, pero bueno.

El caso es que la casa es muy bonita y mi habitación me encanta y tiene unas preciosas vistas al mar.

Me voy a la cama, que tengo sueño. Tengo tanto sueño que me duele la cabeza.

* * *

**Si alguien aun me recuerda, tal vez a su memoria acuda el eco de unas palabras que alguna vez pronuncié (escribí, lo sé): estaba trabajando en un longfic de Lily y James. No está terminado, pero ayer a las tres de la madrugada, sin sueño y sin nada que hacer, sin ganas de estar en Internet, abrí la libreta y empecé a leer lo que tenía, vi la fecha que había puesto en la parte de arriba del margen, a la derecha, 18 de julio de 2011, y decidí que si no lo hacía ya, no lo haría nunca. Así que he decidido empezar a subirla y continuarla donde la había dejado. Me tomará una vida y media acabar esto y no estaré por aquí tanto como solía estarlo, pero tampoco desapareceré del fandom como he hecho estos últimos meses. Tengo una responsabilidad para con este fic y pienso cumplirla. **

**Así que aquí vuelvo yo, a la carga pero a mi ritmo, lentamente, paso a paso, beso a beso.**

**Nox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Lily Evans, James Potter o cualquier otro personaje cuyo nombre hayáis oído antes. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene.**

* * *

**Jueves 11 de julio, temprano **

Mamá nos ha despertado temprano a todos para ir a la playa. Bueno, no a todos: Petunia se ha despertado por sí sola. A Papá y a mí nos han arrastrado a la fuerza fuera de la cama. Odio despertarme temprano, no le veo el sentido; sí, se puede aprovechar más el día, ¿pero cómo voy a aprovecharlo si estoy cansada?

Dormiré en la toalla.

**Jueves 11 de julio, mediodía, después de volver de la playa **

Había olvidado que cuando me da mucho el sol me salen más pecas de lo normal, dándome el aspecto de haber sido rociada con canela en polvo.

**Jueves 11 de julio, después de comer **

Estoy pensando seriamente en ir a dar un paseo por las rocas que hay un poco más lejos de casa. Seguro que ofrecen una vista muy hermosa del mar, pues se adentran en el agua y las olas rompen contra las rocas. Pero parece un poco peligroso bajar por allí y no quiero terminar con la cabeza abierta.

Debe ser un lugar estupendo para ir a pescar. Avisaré a Papá, a él le encanta pescar.

¿Voy o no voy? Esa es la cuestión. Charlotte Levine siempre nos decía que los Gryffindor somos valientes porque somos irracionales y nos enfrentamos a nuestros miedos sin pestañear. Supongo que tenía razón, porque me voy a pasear por las rocas y me llevo un libro conmigo.

**Jueves 11 de julio, al volver del paseo **

Estoy reconsiderando mis opciones y son: el suicidio, el homicidio y la fuga. También podría sonreír y apechugar con la situación, pero eso no se me da muy bien. Verás, soy una mujer de acción y eso incluye buscar soluciones. Pero para encontrar una hay que remontarse a las raíces del problema.

Según mi última entrada, he ido a pasear, ¿no?

Pues bien, volvía yo de una estimulante tarde de leer _Emma_ bajo los cálidos rayos del sol cuando decidí detenerme en la panadería del pueblo para comprar unas galletas que acababan de salir del horno. Lo sé porque lo vi a través del cristal. También vi cómo el panadero las ponía en una bandeja. Su mujer encendió una vela de esas con olor y caí en la tentación. Entré en _Anne's Boulangerie_ dispuesta a pedir mis galletas, pero el señor atendía a otro hombre alto, de cabello gris y desordenado y ya mayor. Pude apreciar que su voz era profunda cuando pidió una magdalena de chocolate con pepitas, pero a parte de eso, no me fijé mucho. Pensé que con eso ya estaba, pero el señor empezó a pedir una cantidad de cosas como para alimentar a un país, así que abrí el libro otra vez y me puse a leer tranquilamente. _Emma _es un libro muy interesante, por cierto. Uno de mis favoritos.

Yo estaba tan sumergida en mi lectura que no me di cuenta de cuando el señor dejó de pedir y se echó un poco hacia atrás. Colisionó contra mí chafé la nariz contra su espalda.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita.

—No se preocupe —dije, con la voz algo nasal por sujetarme la nariz.

—Señorita, tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Déjeme ver.

Me apartó la mano de la cara con delicadeza y me la cogió con una suavidad admirable. Sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices y ampollas, pero no se sentía desagradable contra la piel. La luz relució en la alianza de su dedo anular. Olía bien, en plan tabaco de menta para pipa y prendas de algodón de la mejor calidad. Mi abuelo huele a tabaco de menta para pipa.

—Estoy bien, de verdad. No se preocupe.

—De eso nada —dijo sonriendo y luego se dirigió al panadero—. Póngame ciento sesenta gramos de las galletas que acaba de sacar para la señorita, por favor. La llevaré a casa.

No importó cuánto protestase, el señor pagó por mis galletas y me ofreció el brazo para que caminara a su lado. Era un tipo demasiado encantador, con esos ojos azules tan claros como el cielo, esas gafas redondas y esa sonrisa dulce y amable, como para rechazar su invitación, así que salimos de _Anne's _tomados del brazo.

—Me llamo Charlus y estoy pasando las vacaciones aquí con mi mujer y mi hijo. Un chico bastante alborotador, ese muchacho… y su amigo igual. Uno creería que son hermanos de sangre por la forma en la que se compenetran. El muchacho ha quedado a nuestro cargo este verano.

—Entonces tendrá usted faena. Yo soy Lily.

—¿Vives aquí, Lily?

—No, qué va. Yo también estoy aquí de vacaciones. ¿Le gusta la playa?

—No mucho, pero Dorea afirma que es un lugar maravilloso. Cuando me dijo que quería ver el mar pensé en llevarla a Brighton, pero es bastante famoso y siempre está lleno. No hubiese sido bueno para ella tanto estrés.

Hizo una pausa y me miró expectante.

—¿A caso está muy mal de salud, su esposa?

—¿Cómo? Oh, no. Mi mujer se ha retirado recientemente y todavía no se ha acostumbrado a estar en casa. Está bastante tensa.

Hacía calor, así que me recogí el pelo en lo alto de la coronilla con una goma cualquiera que tenía en la muñeca.

La preocupación era palpable en su voz, y eso me conmovió sobremanera, lo que me impulsó a proponerle una posible solución.

—¿Ha probado con la botánica?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Dicen que es muy relajante. Mi madre tiene una floristería, podría proponérselo y que cuiden el jardín juntas. Estoy segura de que mi madre estará encantada.

—Es una idea magnífica. Es usted brillante.

—Y usted —dije, con la cara en llamas—hace que me sonroje.

Charlus cambió de tema en consideración a mi vergüenza y se lo agradecí enormemente. Es un hombre maravilloso y encantador, un auténtico caballero de maneras y costumbres delicadas. Se parece un poco a mi abuelo, no sólo en el olor, sino en su forma de ser, también. Puede que sea porque son más o menos de la misma época.

Por la forma en la que hablaba de su hija y su amigo, deduje que eran hombres jóvenes, aunque él era mayor. Y aunque era mayor, seguía teniendo algo de juvenil en el porte, en la sonrisa. En ese momento sabía que no lo había visto en mi vida, de eso estaba segura, pero extrañamente me resultaba familiar, había visto esos rasgos en alguna parte. Sentía como si los tuviese pegados a la retina, una especia de _déjà vu_.

Llegamos a casa y abrí el portal. Y estaba a punto de invitarle a pasar para invitarle a un té y a las galletas que el me había comprado, cuando algo captó mi atención. Algo no. Alguien. Un alguien que no era bienvenida en mi jardín. Un alguien que estaba segura que no vería hasta el uno de septiembre en el tren de camino a Hogwarts. Un alguien de cabellos negros, tez morena, alto y atractivo.

—¡Black!

Sirius Black pegó un bote que lo propulsó hacia arriba y al levantarse trastabilló y cayó de culo. Había estado agazapado detrás de un arbusto, pero aun así le había visto la cara. Y era, sin lugar a dudas, Sirius Black. Como si su reacción al oírme chillar su nombre no fuera suficiente.

—¿Evans? ¿Qué narices…?

—¡Black, ¿qué haces aquí?!

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Charlus, confundido.

—¿Sirius? —_¿Cómo que Sirius?_, pensé—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, ya sé quién es usted! Señor Potter, ¿qué hace él en mi jardín?

—Me escondo de James —dijo Sirius.

—¿En mi jardín?

—¿Sí?

Hubiese estallado, pero Charlus me puso una mano en el hombro y me dio un suave apretón que pretendía reconfortarme y calmarme. Extrañamente, funcionó.

—No importa —dije, respirando hondo—. Le mandaré una lechuza con la respuesta de mi madre y tú, Black, no hace falta que digas nada. Es más, prefiero que no lo hagas porque no quiero saberlo. No quiero tener nada que ver con los actos ilegales en los que estáis metidos tú y Potter. Señor Potter, ha sido un placer tratar con usted. ¿Quieren entrar a tomar algo?

—Me encantaría, pero debo llevarme a Sirius de tu jardín y me esperan en casa. Lo he pasado muy bien, señorita Lily. Y puede llamarme Charlus, si quiere.

Charlus y Sirius se fueron, pero no antes de que el padre de Potter me diera un apretón de manos muy afectuoso y Sirius dirigiera hacia mí una sonrisa insegura. Le saqué la lengua cuando Charlus no miraba.

¿Sabes qué significa esto? ¡Qué Potter y Black están aquí! Joder…

**Jueves 11 de julio, después de cenar **

Creo que voy a ir a tirarme del balcón, a ver si me abro la cabeza.

**Jueves 11 de julio, dos segundos después **

Aunque el señor Potter es un amor, así que tampoco puede ser tan malo. Y son graciosos.

**Jueves 11 de julio, cinco segundos después **

El balcón me llama.

**Jueves 11 de julio, tres segundos después **

Me lo he pensado mejor y he llegado a la conclusión de que me gusta vivir. No voy a tirarme… por hoy. Mejor me voy a la cama, me muero de sueño.

**Jueves 11 de julio, después de ponerme el pijama **

Mejor voy a robar algo de chocolate antes de dormir. Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Me apetece chocolate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, tampoco son de mi invención Lily Evans, James Potter o cualquier otro personaje cuyo nombre hayáis oído antes. Todo, absolutamente todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling (desgraciadamente), y bien merecido que se lo tiene.**

* * *

**Viernes 12 de julio, sobre las diez de la mañana**

Debo ser Dios: he conseguido convencer a Mamá para que me deje dormir hasta tarde. Sólo hay un problema. Muy pequeño, en realidad. A las nueve y media ya estaba despierta… Estoy gafada, ¿qué clase de vacaciones son estas?

**Viernes 12 de julio, después de comer**

Voy a echarme una siesta, a ver si consigo dormir. Papá cree que me estoy convirtiendo en una marmota. Yo creo que está loco.

La Vaca ha llamado antes para decirle a Petunia que llegará un día más tarde de lo previsto. Eso me ha puesto muy contenta, como comprenderás.

**Viernes 12 de julio, después de mi siesta**

He estado en una burbuja de felicidad tan grande en las últimas horas que había olvidado que Potter y Black se encuentran en el mismo pueblo que yo, veraneando también. Mi vida habría sido tan sencilla en la ignorancia, pero nooo: yo tenía que ir y entrar en la maldita panadería como la tonta y la glotona que soy.

Olvida eso; puede que sea glotona, pero tonta seguro que no. No tengo ni un solo pelo de tonta. ¡Ni uno! En realidad soy muy lista.

Mi estado de agitación mental se debe a que he visto a los gemelos del mal. Sí, a los dos a la vez. ¡Juntos! Es como si hubieran extraído mis peores pesadillas de mi subconsciente. Debe de haber un episodio de Doctor Who sobre eso, estoy segura. Y si no lo hay, deberían hacerlo. El caso es que se han APARECIDO en mi cuarto mientras yo dormía. Más bien ha sido una aparición con acompañante, porque Black no cumple los diecisiete hasta el treinta y uno de agosto. Por lo que Potter se ha aparecido con Black en mi cuarto y a mí me ha desperado la pequeña explosión que se produce. Y cuando he abierto los ojos, ahí estaban. Pero recapitulemos a ese instante, quiero contártelo con pelos y señales.

Estaba tranquila, soñando que las nubes que había a mi alrededor eran gofres que al llover soltaban chocolate líquido. El mejor sueño que he tenido hasta ahora en toda mi vida, por cierto. De repente, al pisar una de las nubes-gofre esta empezó a soltar un humo blanquecino y cuando creía que iba a haber dulces precipitaciones de chocolate, esta explotó en mil pedazos y yo me levanté sobresaltada. Me habría vuelto a dormir de buena gana si no fuese porque oí una risita a un lado del cuarto. Lo primero que pensé fue, "Dios mío, los gofres están aquí y hablan y ahora me perseguirán para todo la eternidad". Tuve que desechar esa idea de inmediato a causa de una vocecilla no bienvenida que me taladró el cerebro con una sola palabra.

—¡Evans!

Mi infierno personal…

—Vaya, Pelirroja, tienes la cara naranja. ¿Estás morena o son las pecas?

En ese momento podía sentir mi instinto homicida intentando aflorar a la superficie.

—Cállate, Sirius.

Yo aun no había tenido ocasión de decir nada, estaba pasmada. James Potter había sido el del entusiasta Evans y sólo con una palabra había sido capaz de arruinar el día que había empezado a ir bien en le momento en que había descubierto que Vernon llegaría más tarde. Cosa que todavía no he celebrado como Dios manda.

—¿Has dormido bien, Pelirroja? —preguntó Black, acercándose a mí.

Dirigió una mirada burlona a James y se sentó a mis pies. Eso fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad. Pegué un bote enorme y salí de la cama a trompicones. Potter y Black quedaron descolocados por unos instantes, pero en cuanto regresaron en sí empezaron a reírse. No sé qué me poseyó, pero tiré a Potter sobre la cama y me lancé encima de los dos energúmenos para taparles la boca y no ser descubiertos. No quiero imaginarme lo que ocurriría si mis padres entrasen y viesen que dos chicos se han colado en mi cuarto.

Los solté en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba ahogando a Black y se estaba poniendo morado. Y sólo lo hice porque dicen que Azkaban es un lugar horrible.

—Joder, ¿de dónde sacas tanta fuerza?

No me molesté en contestarle, pero eso tampoco pareció molestarlo demasiado. Simplemente me limité a observarles en silencio y con las manos en las caderas en una clara pose hostil. Soy la reina de las poses hostiles. Creo que incluso me salió ese tic tan molesto que tengo en la pierna y que sólo aparece cuando estoy nerviosa o muy cabreada.

Black se paseó por mi cuarto, pero no encontró nada interesante porque no había dejado nada tirado por ahí. Todavía no había tenido tiempo y eso es un récord del que estoy bastante orgullosa.

—Voy a tener que pediros amablemente que os marchéis, por favor.

—Vamos, Lil…

—No —corté, intentando no arrancarle la cabeza a Potter, obviamente—, no, no, no, no. No me Lilees.

—¿Lilear? Estoy bastante seguro de que eso no es una palabra.

—Ahora lo es.

—Lo que tú digas, Lils. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dormir, Potter, eso es lo que hago. O hacía. Y no me llames Lils.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes… Lils.

Ahora entiendes porqué quiero saber echarle el mal de ojo a la gente, ¿no?

—Estoy de vacaciones —dije, tras decidir que les daría el gusto de responder y tal vez así me dejaran en paz un ratito— y ahora fuera de aquí, vamos. Largo antes de que venga mi padre.

—¿Y qué tiene tu padre que pueda asustarnos? —preguntó Black con ese tono irritante que la gente insiste en usar con los niños pequeños.

—No es lo que tiene, sino lo que tenemos. Yo, una varita; él, una escopeta. Y ambos muy buena puntería.

Eso no los desanimó. Están locos, esos dos, como cabras, regaderas, chozas. Pirados de remate. Aunque creo que la expresión correcta es locos de remate. Me estoy haciendo un lío, me voy por las ramas y luego olvidó de qué estaba hablando.

De Potter y Black, es verdad. O Black y Potter, ya que en realidad da igual el orden, siguen siendo como siameses. Me pregunto qué ocurriría si los pegase con un hechizo. Sería divertido, debería probarlo algún día.

Pero eso ahora no importa. El caso es que me quedé allí de pie, esperando que alguno de los dos dijera algo porque era un poco enervante tenerlos a ambos en mi cuarto. A la vez. Quiero decir, ¿y si de repente decidieran explotar como las bombas de relojería que sé que son? ¿Y si sus diminutos cerebros, sus vísceras y otras partes asquerosas salieran volando y me cubrieran de pies a cabeza? ¿Y si Mamá entrara y viera el desorden? Yo no tengo nada en contra del desorden, pero Mamá lo detesta. Y Mamá da miedo, aunque no sea pelirroja. Tampoco lo es Papá. En realidad, el color del pelo lo he heredado de mi abuelo, a quien siempre, desde que era pequeño, han llamado Cabeza-Zanahoria, al igual que a mí. ¿A que es simpática la gente? Por eso tengo problemas de ira, sí señor.

—Hey, Evans —exclamó Potter al cabo de una larga y muy incómoda pausa, riendo descaradamente—, tienes el pelo en llamas.

—Muy original, Potter, muy original.

Potter me obsequió con una sonrisa algo avergonzada y me apiadé de él. En su día, antes de terminar Sexto, Remus me había confesado que cuando yo estaba cerca, James Potter, el gran y fantástico y popular James Potter, se ponía nervioso, se le trababa la lengua y decía un montón de tonterías. Le sonreí levemente, sólo un poquito, y luego fingí ignorarle, como hago la mayoría de veces, la verdad. No es mi culpa si me tiene miedo. Es él quien da miedo, en plan psicópata.

Así que estábamos en mi cuarto: dos pirados y una víctima inocente.

—¿Qué harás mañana? —preguntó Potter, sonriente.

Le respondí que no lo sabía y que no era asunto suyo. No creo que le importara demasiado que estuviera intentando matarlo telepáticamente.

—Pasaremos a buscarte mañana a las nueve.

—Ni se te ocurra. Fuera de mi cuarto, insolentes.

Potter me rodó los ojos y sonrió.

—¡Oi, Evans! Bonito sujetador —exclamó Black con este en lo alto—, combina con tus ojos.

Me puse roja, aunque no sé si de vergüenza o rabia, probablemente ambas, y me abalancé sobre ellos. Podía sentir cómo me palpitaba la vena del cuello, hinchada como estaba.

—¡Fuera, ahora!

Black soltó mi sujetador y se agarró a Potter y ambos desaparecieron con un suave crack. Me quedé quieta, inmóvil en mi sitio con cara estupefacta mientras levantaba mi sujetador verde lima del suelo.

¡Maldito idiota cara-culo!

**Viernes 12 de julio, después de cenar**

Espero que esos dos no vengan mañana. Y no es que los odie, no quiero que te lleves una mala impresión de mí, no los odio, es sólo que me causan alergia y estoy segura de que a Mamá le encantarían. Terrible, lo sé.

Estoy gafada.


End file.
